Deathwish
by Talhos
Summary: Respuesta al reto de Refranes de Story Weavers. Personajes: Principal, Sirius. Secundario, Kingsley Shakebolt NO es Slash. Una escena perdida de OoTP. One shot.


Respuesta a un reto de Story weavers, estas eran las condiciones:

Personaje principal:Sirius 

Personaje secundario:Kingsley 

Dos nombres:labios carne 

Adverbio:quizá 

Adjetivo:recientes 

Verbo:estudié 

Refrán:de mi salió quien me mató y me tiró la vida. _Suele ponerse en boca de quienes, por su forma de ser o actuar, son perjudiciales a sí mismos y así lo reconocen._

La historia se situa casi al final de La orden del fénix.

Espero que os guste, lo escribí a todo correr en el ultimo momento, hala hala, a leer :P.

* * *

Sirius lanzó otra rata frente a Buckbeak. Ver comer a Buckbeak era últimamente uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Sirius, **quizá** porqué cada vez que veía como desgarraba la **carne** de cada roedor se imaginaba que una de las patas de dicho animal era plateada. Era la decimoquinta vez que Sirius mataba a Pettigrew (en su cabeza al menos) cuando por un momento le pareció oír voces en el piso de abajo pero enseguida desechó la idea de que hubiese alguien mas en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix aparte de si mismo y de ese condenado elfo domestico. Últimamente la orden apenas se reunía y teniendo en cuenta los **recientes** acontecimientos no era de extrañar. Albus Dumbledore líder de la orden estaba en busca y captura, McGonnagall mano derecha de Albus en San Mungo y todo gracias al sapo súperdesarrollado que se hacia llamar Dolores Umbridge. Con este panorama la orden iba de aquí para allá como pollos sin cabeza desde hace unos días. Por suerte Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody y Kingsley Shakebolt se las estaban arreglando relativamente bien para dirigir algunas de las operaciones de la orden. 

Se disponía a lanzarle otra rata al hipogrifo cuando volvió a oír voces en el piso de abajo, esta vez claramente. La vez anterior pensó que se lo había imaginado, o que tal vez fuese ese maldito Kreatcher gimoteándole al retrato de la Sra. Black. Sirius bajó rápidamente las escaleras.

En una cosa no se había equivocado, el retrato de su madre estaba berreando otra vez a pleno pulmón mientras que Tonks trataba de cerrar las cortinas sin demasiado éxito. Sirius se apresuró a ayudarla pasando por encima de la pierna de Troll disecada que hacia las veces de paragüero. '¿Por qué demonios siguen poniendo esto aquí?' Pensó Sirius, la verdad es que ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Tonks se había tropezado con esa maldita cosa.

-Hola Tonks –Dijo una vez que consiguieron cerrar las cortinas amortiguando los gritos del retrato.

-Hey, primo. Gracias por la ayuda.

-De nada –respondió Sirius -¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Son las… ¡es mas de medianoche! –Dijo sorprendido de haber perdido de tal manera el sentido del tiempo.

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí, parece que ha pasado algo gordo. Ojoloco me despertó hace un rato y me dijo que me quería aquí para antes que ya. ¿Tú no sabes nada?

-Nada de nada, yo solo he bajado porque oí la "melodiosa" voz de mi "querida" madre –respondió Sirius con sarcasmo -¿Ojoloco no te dijo lo que pasaba?

-No, ya sabes como es Moody, que la red floo no es segura y todo eso. Solo me dijo que viniese y esperase a los demás.

-¿Ha llegado alguien mas o eres la primera?

-Antes me pareció ver a Kingsley entrar en el estudio.

-Entonces voy a ver si él sabe algo más. ¿Vienes?

-No, creo que antes bajaré a la cocina. Necesito café, mucho café. He estado de guardia desde ayer y para cuando por fin tengo tiempo para dormir Moody me despierta gritando. Será mejor que haya algo con mucha cafeína ahí abajo o dudo que yo vaya a ser de mucha ayuda.

-Está bien, si ves a Kreatcher puede que te diga donde guarda el café y esas cosas. –dijo Sirius mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta del estudio y Tonks hacia la cocina.

-Eh Kingsley ¿sabes…? -Comenzó a decir Sirius nada mas abrir la puerta pero se calló al ver con quien estaba hablando dicho Auror. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Severus Snape fue como si la temperatura de la habitación cayese de repente.

-Veo que tus modales siguen igual, Black. –Dijo el profesor de pociones con una mueca de disgusto en sus **labios**.

-Es mi casa Sni… -en ese momento Kingsley tosió. –Snape –rectificó Sirius en el último momento.

-No es momento para discutir. –Intervino Kingsley lanzándoles una mirada severa a ambos.

-¿Qué ocurre Kingsley? –Preguntó Sirius intentando ignorar a su viejo rival.

-Potter otra vez, eso es lo que ocurre, como siempre. –Fue Snape quien respondió con desdén.

-¡Snape! – Interrumpió Kingsley -Tenemos razones para pensar que Potter y varios alumnos –ésta vez fue Severus quien tosió produciendo un sonido demasiado parecido a "lacayos"- pueden haber caido en una emboscada preparada por Quien-tu-sabes.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Sirius sorprendido -¿Y que demonios estamos haciendo aquí?

-La situación no es tan simple. –Comenzó a decir Kingsley pero Sirius ya no le prestaba atención.

-¿Dónde? –La pregunta de Sirius hacia Snape sonó casi como un gruñido. –Seguro que Voldemort comparte sus planes con un fiel mortifago como tú, Snivellus. ¿Dónde está?

-¿Para que quieres saberlo Black? –Dijo snape sin inmutarse -¿Es que ahora vas a dejar de ser el perro perfecto, sentado cuando te lo mandan mientras el resto arriesgan el pellejo haciendo cosas útiles para la orden? –Prosiguió ajeno a la rabia mal contenida de Sirius -¿O es que la idiotez de Potter es contagiosa? Sabes, la última vez que le vi balbuceaba tonterías acerca de que habías caido en una emboscada o algo así. A estas alturas posiblemente ya esté muerto, o por lo menos alguno de los descerebrados que le siguen a todas partes, con un poco de suerte será alguno de los Weasley, hay demasiados para mi gusto.

Antes de acabar la frase Sirius ya se había lanzado contra Snape.

-BASTA –Gritó Kingsley produciendo el un sonido parecido a un disparo con su varita. Sirius, que tenia agarrado a Snape por la pechera de la túnica y Severus que tenia su varita apuntando al estomago de Sirius se quedaron totalmente quietos. –Sirius, suelta a Snape. –Dijo con voz autoritaria –Snape¿no crees que va siendo hora de que vuelvas a Hogwarts antes de que alguien note tu ausencia? Yo informaré al resto de la orden.

La única respuesta verbal fue una gruñido de cada uno, pero Sirius soltó a Snape y éste simplemente se dirigió directamente a la puerta sin darle la espalda a su antiguo rival. Una vez que Snape cerró la puerta Sirius se volvió hacia Kingsley.

-Y bien¿Cuál es la situación? –Preguntó Sirius malhumorado.

-Hace un rato Snape nos avisó de que a última hora de esta tarde Harry y varios alumnos entraron en el despacho de Umbridge en Hogwarts para intentar ponerse en contacto con la orden. Poco después vio a Umbridge con Potter y otra alumna, creo que dijo que se llamaba Granger, dirigiéndose hacia el bosque prohibido. Al cabo de un rato los otros cuatro que estaban en la oficina de Umbridge les siguieron. Al parecer al principio Snape no le dio mayor importancia al hecho, pero cuando vio que había anochecido y todavía no habían vuelto nos avisó a Ojoloco y a mí.

-Ya, que conveniente eso de esperar antes de avisarnos.

-Hay mas, al parecer Harry mencionó algo acerca del ministerio, así que fue lo primero que comprobamos. Está totalmente aislado del exterior, no podemos entrar ni ponernos en contacto con nuestro agente que vigilaba el departamento de misterios. Al parecer hay unas cuantas barreras anti-aparición que no estaban antes, la red floo esta desconectada y alguien manipuló la entrada muggle para que la cabina se quedase dentro del ministerio.

-Entonces es casi seguro que Harry y los otros están dentro. Son demasiadas coincidencias, Voldemort lleva un año intentando infiltrar a alguien en el departamento de misterios, Harry desaparece y el ministerio queda incomunicado. –Dijo Sirius mientras paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-Eso mismo dijo Moody, ahora está avisando al resto de la orden, o al menos a los que estén disponibles. También dijo que intentaría avisar a Dumbledore, pero que llevaría tiempo. Bill Weasley ya está trabajando en encontrar alguna forma de entrar.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí entonces en vez de estar en el ministerio?

-A Bill le llevará al menos hora y media más el poder desbloquear alguna de las barreras y todavía faltan Tonks y Mundungus por reunirse con nosotros aquí. Moody se reunirá con el resto e ira directamente al ministerio en una hora más o menos.

-Tonks está abajo, en la cocina. Yo me adelanto por si Bill consigue destruir alguna de las barreras antes de lo previsto. –Dijo Sirius dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-No.

-¿Cómo que no? No me necesitas para esperar a Mundungus¿que más da si me adelanto? –Dijo volviéndose otra vez hacia Kingsley.

-No me has entendido, tú no vas a ir.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Sirius alzando la voz –Creo que debo estar mal del oído, me ha parecido que habías dicho que no iba a ir.

-Es exactamente lo que he dicho.

-No soy yo el que esta mal del oído, eres tu el que esta mal de la cabeza si realmente crees que vas a poder evitar que vaya a ayudar a mi ahijado y el hijo de mi mejor amigo, maldita sea. –Según iba hablando iba subiendo más la voz hasta que las dos últimas palabras fueron gritadas a pleno pulmón.

-Escúchame bien Black, como auror a cargo de atraparte **estudié **tu ficha detenidamente, pero no fui el único. Casi todos los Aurores en servicio activo te abatirán en cuanto te vean, y créeme con las cosas que ponía en tu informe algunos de los menos escrupulosos no dudaran en dejar escapar alguna maldición con mas fuerza de lo debido o que "accidentalmente" te alcance en alguna parte del cuerpo que no debería. Créeme, muchas veces no hace falta el "avada kedavra" para matar.

Dime Sirius, que crees que pasará cuando finalmente lleguen las fuerzas del ministerio, y créeme que al final llegaran, y te vean ahí con un montón de mortifagos y con los miembros de la orden. ¿De que lado crees que asumirán que estás? Es por tu bien, maldita sea¿es que no lo entiendes?

-**De mi salió quien me mató y me tiró la vida **–Respondió Sirius simplemente. –Si vas a intentar detenerme tendrá que ser a la fuerza –Dijo Sirius volviéndose hacia la puerta. –Y se que no lo harás. Nos vemos en el ministerio. –Añadió sacando la varita y desapareciendo con un pop.

-Maldita sea.


End file.
